Those Ever Present Feelings
by ajaxmakin
Summary: AU not too good at summaries! General wishful thinking, the usual of Quinn liking Rachel and vice versa but neither will admit it to the other one until they're sure of the other's feelings. Rated M for language later on. If you like, please review!
1. Chapter 1- What a Day

Those Ever Present feelings

**Chapter One- What a day…**

Quinn was not impressed. Well, to be honest, she did not impress easily, and today was NOT her day.

"What do you want Man-Hands?" Quinn barked, turning to face the petite brunette. Rachel had been annoying her ever since her first period that day, with her incessant questions and nattering.

"Quinn, I have been trying to get to know you better! You know, understand you, how your mind works, see the wheels inside your subconscious turn!"

"Well, Don't."

"Why not?"

Quinn sighed. Ever since Beth had been born and she had mellowed out slightly, Rachel had pretty much been tripping all over herself trying to get close to the Ex Head Cheerleader. Quinn didn't particularly mind as Rachel wasn't all that bad, but some days she was absolutely insufferable.

"Hello, Earth to Quinn…?" Rachel was trying to get her attention yet again.

"Oh sorry Rachel, I must have zoned out for a second there. Hey, do you want to continue this conversation after Glee this afternoon? Maybe at the Lima Bean?" Quinn blurted out without even thinking._I am so going to regret this later…_Quinn thought to herself.

"Oh Quinn, what a delightful idea! One of my dads was supposed to pick me up after school but I can call them to tell them I will be hanging out with a friend after school! Maybe we can have a coffee! Well of course we can have coffee because that would be the whole point of going to the Lima Bean…" Rachel was excited and started rambling.

_There we go... Already started to regret this…_Quinn's inner monologue started up again. _How do I always seem to get myself into these situations? It's not like you mind there Fabray, you and I both know if she could keep her mouth shut for more than 5 seconds she would be perfect._

"So, Quinn, I'll see you in Glee!" Rachel said, already moving away from the Blonde.

"Okay..." Quinn murmured, watching the brunette walk away, hating the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that she always gets at the sight of Rachel walking away from her.

Quinn started off down the crowded halls of McKinley High, towards her next class.

All the way through her AP Physics Class her mind was clouded with thoughts of Rachel. She was looking forward to Glee, to hear her favourite sound in the world, Rachel's voice.

* * *

"Mr Schue! I would like to sing if I may?" Rachel's voice rang out in the choir room before anyone had a chance to even get comfortable.

_Could you whisper in my ear _  
_The things you want to feel _  
_I'll give you anything _  
_To feel it comin'_  
_Do you wake up on your own_  
_And wonder where you are _  
_You live with all your faults_

_I wanna wake up where you are_  
_I won't say anything at all _  
_So why don't you slide _  
_Yeah we're gonna let it slide_

_Don't you love the life you killed_  
_The priest is on the phone _  
_Your father hit the wall _  
_Your ma disowned you_  
_Don't suppose I'll ever know_  
_What it means to be a man_  
_Something I can exchange_  
_I'll live around it_

_I wanna wake up where you are_  
_I won't say anything at all _  
_So why don't you slide _  
_Mmmmm slide_

_And I'll do anything you ever_  
_Dreamed to be complete_  
_Little pieces of the nothing that fall_  
_Oh May put your arms around me_  
_What you feel is what you are_  
_And what you are is beautiful_  
_Oh May do you wanna get married_  
_Or run away...Yeah_

_I wanna wake up where you are_  
_I won't say anything at all _  
_So why don't you slide_

Rachel had been trying to avoid looking at anyone in particular, but somehow her eyes kept coming to rest on Quinn. She had almost lost herself looking into those deep pools of hazel, and almost lost her place in the song, but she was a better performer than that.

_What am I thinking? Gosh Rachel get it together! You just agreed to a coffee, it's not a date! Or is it? OH MY GOD IS IT A DATE? No it's not a date. Rachel pull yourself together! It's NOT a date. The ex Head Cheerleader date you? I highly doubt it. She probably wants to humiliate me in public and has decided to make it worse by arranging it for outside of school!_

By the end of Glee, Rachel had mentally worked herself up so much she was thinking about ditching Quinn and just going home. Instead she looked up and behind her at those Hazel eyes and she decided to go. She steeled herself to be prepared for anything Quinn could throw at her.

* * *

**A/N**

This is my first FF story- I do not Own Glee ( I WISH)

I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own- Please read and review if you like (no pressure, no none at all!)


	2. Chapter 2- Maybe a Date?

**Chapter 2 – Maybe a date?**

In Quinn's little red car, the girls were both trying to think of something to say to the other.

"Q-Quinn? Can I ask you something?" Rachel stammered.

"You already did, didn't you?" Quinn cheekily replied, laughing.

"You're not about to publicly humiliate me are you?"

"WHAT? Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's just that you and Brittany and Santana have not had the best intentions when it came to me, and history shows that we have had a very colourful past, so I was just wondering. I know we said this is just coffee for us to get to know each other, but I can't help but wonder?" Rachel was rambling again; somehow it got worse when she was around the blonde.

"Oh Rach. That's not what is going to happen at all. I asked you for coffee so we can chat without the added pressure of everyone else hanging around!" Quinn was nervous as well. She hadn't spent that much time alone with Rachel outside of school, and she wasn't sure how this was going to go.

Once at the Lima Bean, the girls ordered their coffees and sat opposite each other in a booth in the corner, looking out over the carpark.

"So Quinn, how are you?" _Such a simple question, yet so many different meanings. Maybe I should tell her what its really like, being pregnant at 16, getting kicked out by my parents, only for my Mum to take me back in once she left my ignorant Father… _Quinn didn't know how to answer. Too many thoughts running through her head for her to give a complicated answer…

"I'm okay. It's been a rough year, but it's getting better slowly. I've made up my mind to be nicer to people, hence why we're here." Quinn smiled, looking the Brunette deep in her chocolate coloured eyes.

Rachel blushed as Quinn looked her in the eyes, she was not used to anyone looking into her eyes, not even when she was with Finn- what he didn't know was that he was her beard. She was gay through and through but she was not ready to come out, especially since Kurt had been bullied so much.

"Well I'm not too sure how to respond to that, so I'm just going to say that it's nice just sitting here and hanging out with you Quinn! It's definitely a nice change." Rachel reached out and took Quinn's hand in hers without even thinking. Quinn took one look at the smaller hand in hers and thought how perfectly they fit together. Rachel took her hand away after realising what she had done, and Quinn already missed the feeling of having the brunette hold her hand.

* * *

"I did have an ulterior motive for asking you here for coffee Rach." _Oh CRAP. Why did I say that? She's probably going to think I was lying earlier!_

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel looked terrified.

"Well, I was wondering. Would you like to come to my place on Friday night? I am, um, having a slumber party."

"QUINN! That sounds lovely! I haven't been to a slumber party since I was 10! I think it was because I might have had a bit of a diva fit after none of the other girls there would let me sing…"

"Rach – that's cool, we might have a little karaoke if you would like, I'll message Santana and tell her to bring her karaoke machine with her." Quinn pulled out her phone and typed a quick text to Santana.

**S- Can you help me organise girl's slumber party for Friday night? Bring your karaoke machine! Just me, you and B. Oh and Rachel. **

Santana read her text and rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, here we go, why does she always drag US into these situations?"

Santana didn't really care if Rachel came or not, she liked Rachel even if she didn't show it.

**Yeah, Yeah Q whatevers. Can we gets our drink on?**

Quinn smiled up at Rachel after hearing back from Santana.

"It's on! Are you ready for this?"

"Oh definitely Quinn" Rachel smiled back at the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3- Uh Oh!

**Those Ever Present Feelings**

**Chapter 3- Uh Oh!**

Rachel brings one shaky hand up to the doorbell and rings it. She hears someone running to the front door, and is rewarded by a flash of blonde before she is enveloped into a huge hug.

"RACH! I'm so glad you made it!" Quinn seems to be a little excited.

"Hey Quinn, I wouldn't miss this for the world! I get to have a slumber party with the unholy trinity, why would I ever miss this!" Rachel didn't even register that Santana and Brittany were hovering next to the front door watching their interactions very closely.

"Babe look at them! They're totally into each other!" Santana whispered to her girl.

"I know Sanny, what have I been trying to tell you for ages! They want each other's sweet lady kisses!" Britt didn't even try to whisper- she was completely oblivious to the other girls, they were too busy chatting to notice anyway.

Quinn led the other girls upstairs into her huge bedroom, all set up with sleeping bags and her TV and Santana's karaoke machine.

Santana pulled out a bottle of tequila from her bag, along with some pre mixed vodka drinks.

"Okay, if I am going to be spending my Friday night with the midget I needs to get my drink on!"

"SANTANA! Stop calling her that, it's not nice! We're all friends now; well we said we would try anyway!" Quinn looked livid.

"Alright Q, JEEZ! I'll behave… Snixx might not but I will try!"

Rachel had missed the whole exchange between the two as she was still taking in the sight of Quinn's bedroom.

"Wow Quinn, this room is HUGE! You're so lucky to have all this space; this is about the same size as my bedroom, bathroom and my study room all in one!"

Quinn smiled indulgently at the petite diva, grabbing her hand she leads her into her ensuite bathroom.

"Oh my Barbara! This is HUGE! It has a hot tub in here? Why have you got a hot tub in here?"

"I convinced my parents that I should have one, being the youngest Head Cheerleader in McKinley history, due to all the exercise I need something to relax my muscles, plus it's always nice to show it off!" Quinn laughed at Rachels shocked expression.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, after pulling Brittany and Santana apart from their lip locked embrace, they settled in to their respective positions in front of Quinn's wall mounted flat screen TV to watch a movie.

"Alright bitches who wants a drink?!" Santana decided to break the silence between the four girls- she was sick of the so called covert glances Quinn and Rachel were giving each other and she was tired of it. She had caught Rachel staring at Quinn until the blonde looked up and she looked away. Quinn would then, in turn, stare at the diva until she looked too. She was hoping a couple of drinks might give them some courage to finally get over themselves and admit their feelings for each other. All three girls nodded in the affirmative, and Santana and Quinn headed down to the kitchen.

"Alright Q spill your guts. We both know you want the midgets berries now sort your shit out and get it over with already!"

"No need to be so crass Santana. I know I like her but how do you know she likes me? I don't want to put myself out there only for her to shoot me down."

"Q, judging by the looks she's been giving you all night, I have a feeling she won't. she's been giving you the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen! You're both lucky Snixx hasn't made an appearance cause you both would have heard about it by now!"

Santana and Quinn made their way back to the bedroom where Brittany and Rachel were waiting, carrying shot glasses, salt and lemons.

* * *

After a few shots, the girls sat down with their premixed drinks and settled in to watch the movie. Brittany and Santana were cuddled up on the floor together, and Quinn and Rachel were sitting on Quinn's comfortable couch. The girls were getting comfortably drunk – not too drunk but enough to remove their inhibitions. Halfway through the movie, Quinn yawned and accidentally brushed Rachel's arm as she stretched, making Rachel jump and shift slightly. Rachel yawned and shuffled closer to Quinn, snuggling into her. Quinn shifted so she could put her arm around the diva, stroking her arm lightly.

"I-is this okay with you Quinn? If you're uncomfortable I can move.."

"NO! Don't move, I mean it's fine, it's actually quite nice."

Rachel looked up at the blonde, not realising how close their faces had become. Quinn closed the gap between the two and pressed her lips to the diva's. Rachel was shocked but returned the kiss, running her tongue along Quinns lip, requesting entry. Their tongues begun the slow dance that seemed to go too fast yet slow at the same time. Rachel pulled away still with the look of shock on her face.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Aftermath

Those ever present feelings

Chapter 4- the aftermath….

**A/N- SORRY! I know it's been ages since I updated, I have had writers block for a while and I have just gotten back from Overseas. **

**All good now though, we shall see where the story takes us! ;)**

* * *

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done th.." Rachel pulled in closer to the Blonde and cut her off by pressing her lips to the Blonde's yet again.

"It's about DAMN time!"

"Sanny Shhhhh, it's their first time, leave them alone!"

The girls broke off at the sound of their friends talking, red tinges to their cheeks, Rachel reached for Quinns hand and held it, while watching the rest of the movie. Quinn didn't pull away.

After the movie, the girls set up the karaoke machine and started to sing. Brittany and Santana sang a duet, and Rachel decided to sing to Quinn.

When I was younger I saw my daddy  
cry and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and  
I watched as he tried to re-assemble it.  
And my mamma swore she would  
never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if does not exist.  
But darling..

You are the only exception (x4)

Maybe I know somewhere deep in  
my soul that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable, distance.  
And up until now I swore to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness,  
'cause none of it was ever worth the risk.

But you are the only exception (x4)

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of whats part of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,  
leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Whooa..

You are the only exception (x8)  
And I'm on my way to believing.. (x2)

Quinn was only slightly embarrassed. She had waited for years for Rachel to sing to her and only to her. Quinn had, in fact, been in love with Rachel since the first day they met.


End file.
